Timeline of Endless Fables
"At the turning of the world, so too does time flip a page onto a new horizon." The Timeline of Fables 'will explain details the origins of races, the shaping of the world and the rise of several major powers in its early histories, aswell as the infamy '''Breaking of the World. ' OY - Origin Years YoL - Years of Life YoS - Year of the Sundering F.A - First Age of Allenia (Years of Rebirth) Reference '''Ülirnâ (ORCS) Elvessëa (HIGHBORN ELVES) Suùrda (HUMANS) Dùrdin (DWARVES) K''ù-ïrel (TROLLS)'' Sëvïiur (RATMEN) Sêrpàrí (Serpents) Crôgòn (Beastmen) Timeline Before the Creation of Allenia * Mar Aura would create the Cosmic Hall and the race of the Pantheon. * The Pantheon'' ''would in turn create Ainuliar, the chief dominion of their power and channel the crafting of life * Mur Aura 'subsequently creates Allenia (the world). Creation of Allenia ''2,000 years approx span * VY 430: Many Pantheon enter Allenia, the shaping of Allenia begins; creation of the stars by '''Mhysa. This was the birth of the planet that would come to bore many scars of wars, transgressions and house the Craftings of Mur Aura, 'of which the native life would be named upon. * VY 1980: 'First Transgression: Out of Pride, Akhôrahil assaults his brethren, and Allenia's crafting is slowed by the disruptions in translation. Akhôrahil managed to hinder the progression of his brethren, using his superior strength to usurp any manner of craft they conjured upon the flat surface of Allenia. * Córàhîl arrives, the last of the Pantheon to descend into Allenia. Akhôrahil '''and '''Córàhîl clash upon the world, with Akhôrahil running and hiding in the unseen dimension. c. 5000: Years of Birth Endured 3 Cycles, or 9,000 years approx. * Creation of the Sun, presenting light over Allenia and the crafting of the continents and the taming of the seas were asset during this change. * The ordering of Allenia by the Pantheon. * The Birth of Allenia 'begins and the first plants and forests grow, and animals are awakened. The Seas are crafting to surround the continents that are risen from the ground, providing for the world as a whole. * Akhôrahil returns and works to subvert the Pantheon from within, conjuring existing support within his brethren ranks, this leads more rebel Pantheon to enter Allenia, including 'Al'uthur & the Nur'uliar * Akhôrahil blights and poisons the bliss of the new world, leading to a series of unfortunate indicates inflected on the Pantheon creations. The Seas wreak havoc upon the planet with thunderstorms destroying much of the creations * Blackening of the Sun by Akhôrahil and his followers. Birth of Allenia ends afterwards, as Allenia has been born with all the required ingredients thrown into the pile. Without light, the land starts to dies and the animals grow weary of wondering outside of their huts. c. 10000: Years of Life * The Pantheon retire to Lurali, while Akhôrahil rules Naraeros; Luranor founded; Lightfalls of Luranor are created. Akhôrahil begins to craft life at a whim. * Dùrdiros creates the Dwarves(Also called Dùrdin) but is not allowed to awaken them just yet; Allurth thinks of the Dryads in response * c. 20000: The Pantheon begins gathering light from the Lightfalls for the Stars. In doing so, they begin to craft other methods of delivering light to Allenia in order to counter for the Blacking of the Sun by Akhorahil. But in the end, Akhôrahil and the Pantheon compromise, leaving Akhôrahil ruling over Naraeros and Luranor for the Pantheon. The Blacking of the Sun ends * Khora and others of her kind depart for Naraeros, Khora dwells in Emerald Imlador in north-western Naraeros. Emerald Imlador becomes a refuge for elves in Naraeros, which would lead to its eventual destruction * The Pantheon creates the Great Stars, setting the Prophecy of the Stars in the north as a challenge to Akhôrahil. The Prophecy came in the glimpse of a constellation in the sky, of a sword, it also scripted future events, onward until the end of the World and the End Times. * Birth of the Elves (the Elvessea) as the Great Stars are created. However they do not appear in Luranor, but in Naraeros. The First Elves were dubbed the Life-Less, and thus they spread immortality across the branches of the species but mostly the Highborn are credited from being the purest descendants. From these descendants, Maethion was perhaps the most well-known. * Birth of the Dryads (The Tree Dryads) The first Dryads awakened by the Pantheon; the Elvessea discover the Dryads and begin teaching them language. The Dryads begin to settle across the forests of the continent and make home there. * Birth of the Dwarves (Dùrdin, whom all 12 created their own sire-family tree that exists still in individual holds.) and out of the 12 Dwarves, Drùir the First was the most powerful and strongest of his kin. * Azad-Khas founded by Drùir the First. The Dùrdin travel underneath the surface of Naresgoth, crafting their own city within Azad-Khas. Unknown if Akhôrahil knew or simply ignored them. * The Pantheon first learns of the Elves, they send Celador along with lesser spirits to time with them, and then has a majority of them return to Luranor to protect them from Akhôrahil corruptible touch. * Birth of the Ülirnâ / Birth of the K''ù-ïrel'''' ''~ Akhôrahil would begin to craft her own craftings, and her creations came in the form of the brutish, warlike Ulirna, whom followed by her next attempt to craft something as pure as the elves, the K''ù-ïrel ''were another failed attempt. * Celador brings three ambassadors of the elves to Luranor: Maethrion of the Highborn elves (Aldùria) Annûnien of the Woodland elves (Aschell) and Farion of the Silver Elves (Euinuri) 'They were offered home upon Luranor * Great Exodus of the Elves: The Elves are summoned to Luranor (not all answered the summons, those that stayed became the Dark Elves, 'Shiväi 'or the Grey Elves, the 'Lùriâns. * A group of elves under Taethon abandoned the Exodus and become the Night Elves '''and settle in the Shadowvale, from hence they obtained their name. * The Euinuri and 'Aldùria '''begin their great jounary across Naresros, but eventually end up settle in western Naresros of Thala'ros, Maethrion is helmed as the High-King of the Elves; assuming authority over all elves, Highborn or not. The Elvessea Empire is established in Thala'ros, lead by Maethion. * Another clan remains in Thalas'ros at the request of Maethion, they become the Elves of Eressëa under Bi'thas. The majority of the 'Lùriâns establish the realm of Grey Eressëa, which is on the coast of Thala'ros. They take Maethion's distant brother-in-law Sae'thaes as lord. * Shiväi 'and the '[[Aschell|'''Aschell]]' ''arrived in Thalas'ros, establishing their mutual realms of Torgardle & Sithelm and taking their own lords. Varu, Father to '''Athyten '''would become lord of Torgardle, along with Vaugos, whom was the father of '''El'urvor. ' * The Euinuri Havens are built and ruled by Farion, whom becomes the adviser to the High-King in matters of affairs. Thalas'ros by this time is populated by at least five clans, shortly before the arrival of the Dalor'ra Clan and establish Auvi'ra. * The Elvessea Empire expends across Thala'ros, establishing its authority and structure on the Clans. The '''Shiväi '''resisted the High-Kingdom the most, and have often rebelled against the Highborn more-often then the others would care to admit. * The Dùrdin Empire would slowly explain across the Mountains of Naresros, establishing the Under-Roads to connect all the holds to Azad-Khas and the Golems were discovered and integrated into Dùrdin society. Druir would begin to move to establish the chain of authority, from the High-King of the Stone Throne to the lowest Thane of the Holds. * Birth of Men (Suùrda) They were awakened sometime during the Years of Life, and unlike the Elves and the Dwarves they were not immortal or long-life. They had earned the gift of passage, the shortest living beings upon the world but also the most life-changing. The Suùrda began to spread across Naresros, some falling under the Dark One's gaze and others formed Vertwind on Thala'ros borders. * The Kingdoms of Tarsus, Deimos and Sordana are formed with rapid succession as Humans exodus across the continent into the Shadowvale and the Highlands (Thala'ros). Vertwind soon grows to rival even the Capital of the Elves in population. * Akhôrahil begins to stir again, creating new creatures to roam the earth and wave her dreams into existence. The Dragonkin are her latest corporal creation, but these creatures prove to be intelligent and capable of higher thought. Zulakrazus is one of the few that fall under Akhôrahil personal control.